


What's Wrong with Miss Granger?

by whowhatwhere20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO!Draco, Co-workers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loving Lucius Malfoy, Loving Narcissa Malfoy, Office Gossip Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowhatwhere20/pseuds/whowhatwhere20
Summary: “Well done, Miss Granger. As a reward for doing such a great job tonight, I’d like to give you a gift. Ask for anything you’d like—except for me, of course, I’m off the table.” Draco laughed, looking out the window.Hermione paused before turning to look at him. “As always, Mr. Malfoy, your timing is impeccable.”“Of course it is. You know—”“I would like for you to find a new executive assistant. I am putting in my two weeks’ notice effective immediately,” Hermione swiftly interjected.Draco turned to Hermione in disbelief. “You want me to what? Why?”Hermione smiled serenely. “Find a new executive assistant, sir. For personal reasons.”Draco’s expression tightened as he frowned at Hermione. “An odd gift choice. If that’s what you want, Miss Granger. Makes no difference to me.”~~ Alternatively ~~When Hermione Granger, Draco's faithful assistant, tells him she wants to quit, he finds the news hard to swallow. For professional reasons, of course.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	What's Wrong with Miss Granger?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be perfectly clear from the get go, that this fanfic is going to rely heavily on the plot from a wonderful Korean Drama “What’s Wrong With Secretary Kim.” Go watch it!! While the plot of the drama will be modified, I thought others might have fun seeing the HP cast take on these roles. Enjoy!

**IN THE PRESENT**

“He’s not only the youngest CEO in the country, but the most competent to boot. Since taking charge of the Malfoy group, profits have nearly doubled,” a handsome man explained to his group of friends.

“Not to mention he’s ridiculously attractive,” a blonde woman in an evening gown giggled, sipping her cocktail. “But I heard that he’s finally dating someone.”

“I haven’t wanted to brag,” a beautiful brunette responded, leaning in towards her group of friends, “but it’s me.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder before haughtily continuing, “I guess someone worthy finally caught his eye.”

Leaning back in his chair, swirling whiskey in his glass, the man countered, “I bet you haven’t even touched him yet. I heard a rumor that he doesn’t allow women to touch him. Ever.”

The brunette paused, stirring her drink. “Well, we’ve only been going out for a month, so it isn’t that weird, right?”

The blonde blinked before responding, “But you’ve held hands and kissed, right? Like, normal stuff?”

The brunette leveled her with a glare before responding, “We’re taking things slow. Who are you to judg—”

She was cut off by the group standing to greet the very man they had been gossiping about. Hand stretched, the handsome one began, “Draco, how are you this evenin—”

Draco breezed by, ignoring the attractive group of people who were clearly vying for his attention; instead he made a beeline for a plush velvet couch. As he rubbed his brow, the brunette sidled up to him.

“Draco, baby, what’s wrong? How can I help?” she purred, leaning into his shoulder.

As his glanced flicked over her, he disdainfully remarked, “You’re way too close, Pansy. Move.”

Pansy quickly slid away from him. While she collected her thoughts, she turned to observe him again. Typically a polished, hard-to-ruffle man, something clearly was bothering Draco Malfoy today. From a safe distance, she decided to pry. Batting her lashes and pouting, she implored, “Tell me what’s wrong, baby. Maybe I can help?”

Staring at his hands clasped in his lap, he ignored Pansy. Instead, he muttered to himself, “I just don’t understand. What is wrong with…?”

Pansy leaned in slightly, “What was that? I don’t think I heard you.”

Draco’s gaze snapped upright before turning to Pansy. “I wasn’t talking to you, but I said, ‘What is wrong with Miss Granger?’”

“…Miss Gran—”

He stood up abruptly, smoothing his tuxedo. “I have to figure this out. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

  
As Draco began to briskly walk away, Pansy stood quickly, inquiring, “Is there any way I can help?”

He paused before turning back to look at her. “No, I don’t believe you can.”

He took a few steps before halting again. “Just remember not to touch me. You don’t have that privilege.”

Spinning on his heel, he breezed through the doors of the lounge, leaving Pansy with her mouth agape.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Hermione breezed into Draco’s walk-in closet, selecting his suit, tie, and watch for the day. Avoiding a large flower arrangement placed precariously on the set of drawers housing his watch collection, she surveyed her selections before nodding to herself at her impeccable taste. She laid the items on his bed for his customary inspection.

“What are your thoughts on this ensemble, sir?” Hermione asked, smiling politely.

At his brisk nod, Hermione bowed before walking out the room, returning after exactly 3 minutes to help him secure his tie. _Just like every other day,_ Hermione thought to herself, internally rolling her eyes.

Draco surveyed himself in the mirror approvingly. “I must say, Miss Granger, I make this suit look good.”

Hermione continued smiling politely as she nodded, “Yes, sir, the suit looks good, as we would expect given that it was tailored to your body with your exact specifications.”

Draco turned from the mirror to glance at Hermione, “You misunderstand me, I didn’t say that the suit looks good, I said that I make—”

The shrill ring of Hermione’s phone interrupted him. With a quick glance at the screen, she remarked, “You won’t want to take this call, sir. It’s the executive director.”

“Good point, why ruin my good mood with his incompetence.”

Draco turned to Hermione inquisitively, “Miss Granger, you’re good at your job. I’m great at my job. Why are most people so incompetent?”

Hermione smiled indulgently, “Not everyone can be as perfect as you, sir.”

Draco chuckled, “Quite right, Miss Granger.”

He paused before continuing, “Speaking about imperfection, don’t forget that tonight we will attend the Portuguese ambassador’s party.”

Eyeing himself in the mirror once more, he continued, “We have to make a good impression as we work to expand our client base on the continent.”

“Absolutely, sir,” Hermione replied before flashing a tight-lipped smile.

* * *

The twinkling lights in the Ambassador’s garden created a romantic atmosphere. Draco noted the various women in evening gowns who seemed to be vying for the attention of well-dressed men in tuxedos. He paused in his survey momentarily, seemingly noticing something of great interest to him. As he began walking over, a group of girls began to excitedly chatter.

“Oh, check my hair, Draco Malfoy is coming over this way!”

“Ugh, your hair looks fine. How is my make up?”

“The more important question is if we have any food in our teeth!”

“Oh my goodness, he’s coming clos—”

The conversation stopped abruptly as Draco breezed through the group of women, making his way towards his target. Meeting him at his destination, Hermione politely smiled while internally rolling her eyes, yet again.

“Tell me, Miss Granger, is the mirror accurately portraying my handsomeness?” Draco asked, turning to admire himself from multiple angles.

Hermione smiled indulgently, “Yes, sir. You look very handsome tonight.”

Draco put a hand over his heart, “Why, Miss Granger, I never thought I’d hear you say those words. I thought you would maybe compliment my tuxedo, or perhaps my watch. But for you to compliment my princely appearance? I’m almost speechless.”

Hermione kept her smile in place as she gestured towards the town car waiting for them. “I aim to please, sir. Are you ready to leave for the evening?” 

“Yes, I think I’ve made all the connections that I need to make for the evening.” Sliding into the car, he turned to her, “I trust you had a pleasant time? The evening gown seemed to fit fine.”

Hermione smiled politely and nodded, “I did, sir. Thank you for asking.”

“While I don’t really understand it, you certainly seemed to attract the attention of that group of Spaniards,” he remarked in a casual tone while examining his watch.

Hermione counted to three before composing her face into a smile. “I used the opportunity to talk about our investment portfolio, sir. Whenever they hinted at anything other than business, I gestured to something at the party using my left hand.”

Waving her hand around, Hermione drew Draco’s attention to the ring on her finger. “I always wear a ring to these events, sir. Keeps the focus on business.”

Draco smirked. “Well done, Miss Granger. As a reward for doing such a great job tonight, I’d like to give you a gift. Ask for anything you’d like—except for me, of course, I’m off the table.” Draco laughed, looking out the window.

Hermione paused before turning to look at him. “As always, Mr. Malfoy, your timing is impeccable.”

“Of course it is. You know—”

“I would like for you to find a new executive assistant. I am putting in my two weeks’ notice effective immediately,” Hermione swiftly interjected.

Draco turned to Hermione in disbelief. “You want me to what? Why?”

Hermione smiled serenely. “Find a new executive assistant, sir. For personal reasons.”

Draco’s expression tightened as he frowned at Hermione. “An odd gift choice. If that’s what you want, Miss Granger. Makes no difference to me.”

* * *

“Blaise! I have news!” Ginny whispered loudly when she walked into the office, a tray of coffees in hand.

Blaise abruptly shut his laptop and gleefully spun in his chair. “Oh, Bellissima Ginny—”

“I told you not to call me that. We are not a…” Ginny motioned helplessly between the two of them, “…thing,”

“I love when you bring me the latest gossip,” Blaise continued on, hands clasped behind his head as he leaned back in his chair

“Well,” Ginny paused, looking around the room, “I heard that Hermione is going to quit.”

Blaise stopped bouncing. “My lovely Ginny, I think you must be mistaken,” he intoned seriously.

Ginny huffed, “What makes you say that? My intel is good.”

“Because, sweet Ginny—” Blaise began.

“Oh for the love of God.”

“Miss Granger has worked for our CEO for seven years now without complaint. She truly must be a saint,” Blaise reasoned.

“While I agree she’s clearly up for sainthood, I know that—” Ginny began.

“Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra” Blaise continued on theatrically, bringing his fingertips together and closing his eyes. “Believe me when I say that I know people. I just get them on a more intrinsic level than most. Yes, some say it is a gift, while I would say it’s almost a curse to understand people so well. You see, since the CEO has not done anything egregious or out-of-the-ordinary, it’s safe to say that Miss Granger is absolutely not going to quit. For you to say—”

“Caught in an impassioned speech about people’s true nature again?” Hermione interrupted as Ginny passed her a cup of coffee.

“Yeah,” Ginny sighed.

Taking a sip of her drink, Hermione asked, “Did you tell him your source for the information about me quitting was me?”

“He didn’t even give me a chance,” Ginny dryly replied.

Blaise jumped out of his seat and clasped her hands, “Miss Granger, beautiful Miss Granger, tell me this isn’t true. You are the only one who can manage our CEO. It was hellacious before you arrived and tamed him.”

Hermione stopped herself from snorting. “Blaise, I doubt that anyone can control, let alone tame, our brilliant CEO, least of whom his executive assistant. Also, as I’ve mentioned, you can call me Hermione. We’ve worked together for seven years now.”

“And you’re just going to quit, leaving these seven wonderful years we’ve built together behind? Why would you leave us? What could be better than working here?”

Hermione ignored Blaise, instead turning back to Ginny. “I have work to attend to. Can you handle this situation?” She asked, gesturing vaguely towards Blaise.

“I’m on it. Thanks for making time to grab coffee with me this morning. You seem to have so little free time, but I’m glad you could make it today,” Ginny added cheerfully.

Hermione smiled at her. “It was my pleasure. I should soon have more free time in my future. Maybe we could see a movie sometime? I saw a trailer for—"

Interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone, Hermione checked the caller. “It’s the CEO. Please update me on the status of the 2019 fiscal year charitable funds when you get a chance; the CEO would like a report by EOD so he has an update in advance of the next board meeting.”

With a wave of her fingers, Hermione exited the room and picked up the call. Blaise turned to Ginny, frown visible on his face.

“Why do you think she’s quitting?” He asked morosely.

Ginny sighed, “Seems to me like she needs some more free time.” She paused, before needling, “but I thought you _understood_ people, Blaise—how did you miss out on the big hints she was dropping?”

* * *

Hermione knocked gently on the door of Draco’s office before letting herself inside. Focusing on the day’s schedule on her tablet, she asked, “You said it was urgent, Mr. Malfoy?”

The loud squeak of the office chair caused her to look up. Shocked, Hermione quickly schooled her face to a neutral expression. _Wow, he looks like a mess. I’ve never seen a hair out of place before. Does he have bags under his eyes? What happened to him last night?_

Waiting patiently for Draco to speak, she recalled the obnoxious noise the chair made and made a note to order a new one. Although still appearing haggard, Draco grinned at her.

“Mr. Malfoy?” She asked again.

“See, I knew you weren’t really planning to leave,” Draco remarked casually.

With a tilt of her head, Hermione asked, “What makes you say that, sir?”

Draco scoffed. “You know me better than anyone else. You heard my chair make a noise one time and you knew it would drive me crazy. I bet you just made a note to obtain another chair for me right now, didn’t you?”

Hermione flashed him a small smile. “Yes, sir, I did. Although I am still quite serious about tendering my resignation, while I am working for you it is my goal, as always, to provide you with excellent executive assistant services. This, of course, includes finding you a high quality replacement.”

Draco frowned. “We’ll see about that. In the meantime, I called you here to ask about the status of the hotel we’re opening?”

“Yes, sir, blue prints are on your desk to your left.” Hermione answered calmly.

Draco frowned again as he reached for the packet of blue prints. “Fine. How about the 2019 fiscal year charita—”

“Ginny is almost done with the report, it will be on your desk by the end of the day,” Hermione responded with a nod.

“Did you write the—”

“Thank you card to the Ambassador has been sent in the mail, along with a bottle the whiskey you both enjoy,” Hermione finished.

Draco barely stopped himself from growling. “Stop that.”

“Stop what, sir?”

“Stop finishing my sentences. It’s very annoying. Not to mention rude,” Draco huffed.

Hermione nodded, “Of course, sir. Noted. Anything else, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco huffed, gaze searching around the room before he sighed. “I’ll be eating lunch on my own today.”

“You won’t be needing me?”

“No,” he brusquely replied. “I will not. You are free to enjoy lunch on your own.”

Hermione smiled brightly and hugged the tablet to her chest. “Thank you, sir. As always, please don’t hesitate to contact me if your plans change.”

* * *

Theo jumped as the door of his office was slammed open.

“What is wrong with her?” Draco growled, helping himself to a glass of scotch before taking a seat in Theo’s armchair.

Theo smiled, “Ahh, woman problems?”

“What?” Draco barked, “Miss Granger isn’t a woman.”

Theo paused before delicately responding, “In all fairness, sir, she is actually…a woman.”

“Fine, you’ve made your point,” Draco scowled, downing his glass. “Doesn’t give her a reason to quit.”

Theo’s loud laugh abruptly cut off once he took stock of Draco’s glare. He shrugged, “Well, the woman is basically a saint. How she puts up with all your requests while still keeping a polite smile on her face is baffling to me.”

“I’m not that bad. I provide great benefits. I’m free eye candy for her every day—”

Theo rolled his eyes and interjected, “Right, every _single_ day. She is at your beck and call seven days a week. After seven years, I would understand if she wanted to quit.”

“No way, I am the ideal boss. I’m perfect in practically every way. But,” Draco grinned, abruptly standing up, “you’ve helped me understand what it is she’s really after.”

“I have?” Theo replied dryly.

Draco laughed and then smirked. “She can’t beat a master of strategy like me. I was born and bred for this. And the poor girl basically wears her heart on her sleeve.”

“Strategy? Sleeve? Draco, I—”

“Obviously, Theo, she’s pretending to quit so that she can get more benefits out of me. Fine, I’ll play her little game. I’ll call her up and play the game right now. Because I know that I’m going to win.” Draco slammed his tumbler down triumphantly.

As he made his way to the door, Theo quickly stood up and called out, “Draco, I’m not sure that—”

The door slamming shut caused his shoulders to droop. Theo massaged the bridge of his nose, muttering, “Well, I’m not looking forward to cleaning up this mess.”

* * *

Hermione took a deep inhale as she surveyed the street from her seat in front of the cute café. Exhaling, she relaxed her shoulders and released the tension from her body. _Time to people watch!_

She noticed two young parents holding their daughter’s hands on either side, swinging her up and down. Hermione smiled wistfully. _One day, that could be me. I could meet my husband during our lunch hour and take our little girl to the park, or maybe for ice cream_.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Hermione looked up as the waiter brought back the bill for her to sign. Signing without thinking, she handed it back to the waiter.

“Excuse me, miss, your name doesn’t match the name on your credit card,” the waiter interjected, annoyed. “What, is your name actually Miss Granger, Executive Assistant?”

Hermione flushed and crossed out her signature, signing it correctly with her name. “Sorry, force of habit,” she replied weakly.

_If that’s not a sign I need to leave this job sooner rather than later, I don’t know what is._ Hermione sighed as she gathered her belongings. _I really hope I can find a replac—_

Her musings were interrupted by the shrill of her cell phone. Hermione expertly tucked her items into her bag while answering the call.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Miss Granger, meet me out front of the office. We’ll be going to my parents’ for lunch today,” Draco demanded.

“Sir, I thought—”

“Plans change, don’t dwell on the past,” Draco interrupted. “I’ll see you in 5,” he added, hanging up.

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. _Well it’s a 7 minute walk, so I guess it’s time to run_.

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, Hermione arrived in front of the building where Draco’s town car sat waiting. Trying not to visibly gasp for air after her sprint, she scanned the lobby for him. _Figures he would be running late. Man, do I need to work out more. When I quit, I’m going to finally have time to work out!_

Hermione caught sight of Draco and immediately opened the car door for him before running around to her side of the car. _Yikes, he does not look happy. I’m not even going to ask what is going through his mind right now. Maybe seeing his parents will put him in a better mood._

After 10 minutes of silence, which gave Hermione the opportunity to catch up on correspondence, Draco suddenly turned to her. “Miss Granger, you know I’m not a man who gives second chances, correct?”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione replied evenly while continuing to respond to emails on her tablet.

“But I think I will make an exception for you.”

Hermione looked up, startled. “What do you mean, sir?”

Draco smiled, “Look, I know that you’re saying you’re going to quit so that you can get a raise. Fine, I’ll bite.”

“Wait, no, that’s not—”

Draco laughed, “Don’t worry, I’m not upset. I actually credit myself for teaching you a powerful negotiation tactic. Without having worked for me, you probably would not have learned that, right?”

Hermione paused. “Sir, I don’t think that you’re understand—”

“Believe me, I understand perfectly. So, tell me what you’d like. A weekend in my chateau in Switzerland? More time off? Promotion to a director position? An assistant? What would you like?”

Hermione turned to face him directly. “Sir, this is a very generous offer—”

Draco smiled and interjected, “I know, I know. Not to mention you’d still get to work for such a perfect boss. Yet another perk for you.”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the driver, “Sir, Miss, we’ve arrived at the family residence.”

“Wonderful,” Draco clapped, “we’ll settle your terms on the car ride back. I don’t think you’ll regret this. And by the way,” Draco winked, “great use of a power move.”

Draco slid out of the car while Hermione sat in stunned silence. _The nerve of that man!_

* * *

“Hermione, you look so lovely today. That shade of blue is very becoming on you,” Narcissa complimented while giving Hermione a hug.

“Thank you, ma’am. You’re looking as beautiful as always.”

“Well,” Narcissa demurred, “face creams these days truly do wonders for the skin.”

She turned to Draco and embraced him, “You’ve gotten thin, Draco. Hermione, is he eating well?”

Hermione smiled, “Yes, ma’am, his personal chef has been preparing very nutritious meals for him to eat when he is not networking with clients.”

“Come, come, join us at the table. Lunch is ready. You know, we were so thrilled you told Draco you wanted to stop by for lunch! We love to see you, Hermione.”

Hermione felt her face twitch as she worked to keep her smile intact. _Of course, this was a set up so he could get me into the car and corner me._ “Well, you know I love to see you and your husband.”

“Hermione, please, call me Lucius,” Draco’s father interjected, voice booming. “We’ve known you for seven years after all. Only girl that my son has ever brought home to us too,” he added, nudging Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes while taking his seat at the table.

“That reminds me, Draco, when are you going to settle down? I’m not getting any younger. I want to have grandchildren someday. My health…isn’t what it used to be,” Lucius sighed, looking at Draco imploringly.

“Father,” Draco said between bites of food, “you just did a comprehensive health screening with the company. I don’t think there’s a 64-year-old in better shape than you.”

“Hmph, fine.” Lucius petulantly folded his arms. “You got me there. But will you ever get married?”

Draco set down his fork and knife with a huff. “We’ve discussed this. There is no point to getting married. I have the perfect job and I have friends. A wife is just added work, added pressure. Besides, I’m an unattainable bachelor, and keeping me off the market has been good for business.” Draco winked.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look before rolling their eyes.

“What about you, Hermione, is there anyone nice you’ve been dating?” Lucius asked.

Narcissa smacked him on the arm, “Love, that’s a very personal question! But tell us, dear, is there anyone you’ve been seeing?”

Hermione politely smiled, “I’ve been really prioritizing my work, so I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

Narcissa noticed Draco relax as he took in Hermione’s answer. _Hmm, interesting. Going to have to ask about that later._ She turned to Hermione, saying, “Well that’s a shame, dear. A beauty like you with brains to match shouldn’t be passed over!”

“I think we’ve talked enough about our dating lives for one day, mother,” Draco interjected. “Father, you said you had a file you wanted me to review?”

“Well, that can wait—”

“Let’s go.” Draco abruptly pushed back his chair and rose from the table.

“Look what you’ve done,” Lucius whispered to Narcissa.

She gasped, “Me? You’re the one bringing up dating! You know that’s a no-go.”

“Father, you have 30 seconds or we will be leaving and you can handle this on your own!” Draco shouted from the other room.

Lucius dropped his napkin on the table and shrugged.

“Now that the boys are gone, Hermione, I want you to tell me…” Narcissa began.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Is Draco…seeing anyone? You can be honest with me.”

“Not right now, ma’am. Of course, there are ladies he takes to social functions, but no one he is in a relationship with,” Hermione replied.

“Such a shame. If only he would date you, you would be just perfect for him,” Narcissa sighed wistfully.

Taking in Hermione’s stunned and slightly nauseated expression, Narcissa back tracked, “Just a joke, just a joke, dear!” She forced a laugh.

Hermione laughed uneasily, “You are quite a jokester, ma’am.”

“But really, maybe you—” Narcissa started.

“We’re leaving, get your things,” Draco interjected. “Now. Turns out he wanted to show me a YouTube video of a cat playing the piano.”

“You never open the links I send you, I had to show you in person!” Lucius yelled from his office.

Hermione stood, relieved to escape the conversation. “Wonderful to see you as always, ma’am, take care!”

“We’ll be in touch, Hermione!” Narcissa shouted as the pair walked away.

* * *

The pair spent most of the car ride back in silence, checking emails and processing what took place over lunch.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more relieved that you prefer to exit social situations swiftly,” Hermione told Draco as they pulled up to the office.

“And why is that?”

“Your mother was telling me that we should date.”

Draco began to preen. “Understandable, I am quite a catch. It must have felt good to have the head of such an auspicious household believe you would be a match for their highly sought-after son, doesn’t it?”

Hermione exited the car and walked over to Draco’s side so he could slide out. She tactfully responded, “Sir, while it is undoubtedly flattering that your parents think so highly of me, I believe that this is another sign that the time has come for me to quit.”

Draco paused, “You want to…what? But the offer I made--?”

“Sir, with all due respect, I was not looking for you to increase my salary or rent out your vacation house or any of those things. My time as your secretary has run its course,” Hermione replied firmly. She turned on her heel and walked towards the lobby.

* * *

Incessant pounding on the door startled Theo. Jumping out of his chair, he angrily stomped towards the door.

“What in the actual fu—” he cut himself off as he registered Draco’s grim expression.

“Mate,” he began in softer tones, “what in the seven hells happened to you? Also, ever heard of texting? It’s 11:30 at night.”

“My phone was an inferior piece of technology that needed to be replaced,” Draco growled, stalking inside Theo’s house. He loosened his tie and threw his coat on the couch as he reached for his friend’s drink, knocking it back.

“So you destroyed it?” Theo asked flatly.

Draco snapped his head around and bit out, “As I said, it was an infe—”

“Yeah, yeah, inferior technology,” Theo waved his hands, “but you got pissed and crushed the thing, right?”

Draco slumped into an armchair. “Yes.”

Theo laughed as he made his way back to the couch, grabbing his glass out of Draco’s hands. “And the only time you do that is when you have woman problems,” he sing-songed.

Draco rubbed at his eyes, “I don’t have _lady_ problems, I have executive assistant problems.”

“I feel like we’ve been over this before. Today, in fact. Is Miss Granger not a woman?” Theo asked, eyebrow raised. “Because she’s got those curves in all the ri—"

“Bloody hell, just shut up, man! She’s not a woman, she’s a worker. She could be a sexless robot for all I care,” Draco retorted.

“Hell of a robot, then,” Theo replied, raising his glass at Draco.

“As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted,” Draco continued, leveling his friend with a glare, “even though I followed your advice, and may I say, it was terrible, Miss Granger is still planning to quit!”

Theo set down his glass. “First of all, I gave you no advice. You acted on your own. But secondly… no kidding, man? She’s really going through with it?”

Draco pressed his lips into a thin line, frowning. “No kidding.”

“You messed this up. You had to. The woman has the patience of a saint—”

Draco growled, “You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“—which means that you must have done something to upset her, beyond being your usual self,” Theo concluded. “What happened the day she said she was going to quit?”

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m not sure. It was a pretty typical work evening for us. Although, now that you mention it…” Draco trailed off.

Theo sat upright, “No, no, I don’t like where this is going.”

Draco broke into a grin, “She did seem to get teary eyed in the garden as I was surrounded by those women.”

“You must have been imagining it. She is a consummate professional—” Theo started.

“Oh, but all makes sense. She’s in love with me! She did comment on my handsome appearance in my tuxedo. And really, if you think about it, it’s only natural,” Draco drawled.

Theo snorted, “Natural?”

“Yes.” Draco smirked, “After all this time together, she must have held out hope that we could be together. And to see me with all of those very, very beautiful women would no doubt be heart-breaking for her.”

“There is absolutely no way you have that right, Draco.” Theo remarked flatly.

Draco shot up from his seat. “I must talk with her about this! Let her know that even though I—obviously—cannot accept or reciprocate her feelings, this should in no way change our working relationship.”

He collected his coat from the couch and grabbed Theo’s phone and the flower arrangement on his kitchen table. “Don’t mind if I take these, do you? I have to call Miss Granger and have her pick me up and she deserves some nice flowers to compensate for the rejection.”

Theo jumped from his seat.

“Draco, hat is my mother’s vase! I think you’re making a big mista—” he began, only to be silenced by the front door’s cheerful slam.

* * *

Hermione blearily rubbed her eyes again as she pulled up a few blocks from Theo’s house. She had just gotten home and changed into comfortable clothes when Draco called her, demanding a ride home. _If he hadn’t been drinking I could have said no,_ Hermione thought angrily. She sighed. _But who am I kidding, I don’t ever say no to his requests, no matter how inane. Grow a backbone, Hermione._

She quickly changed into professional clothes before hopping in the car. She typed in the location Draco texted her into her phone. _I’ve never collected him from Theo’s place before…I wonder what he was up to?_

Hermione shook her head before shifting the car into drive. Within 15 minutes, Draco appeared. She noted that his appearance continued to be— _Is haggard too strong of a word? Yet the ever-present smirk remains._

As she stepped out of the car, she quickly noted that he was holding a bouquet while mumbling to himself. She walked towards him, catching only a couple of words.

“…be together… work well… professional…”

She rolled her eyes up towards the sky— _What did I do in a past life to deserve this?—_ before pasting a polite expression on her face. “Mr. Malfoy?” she called.

Draco swung around. “Ahh, Miss Granger, about time you showed up.”

Hermione smiled through gritted teeth as she replied, “Apologies, Mr. Malfoy, I was unaware you would need a ride home so late in the evening.”

Draco smiled back, “It will all be worth it, Miss Granger. You’ll see. These, by the way, are for you.” He thrust the flowers in her face.

Hermione’s eyes immediately began to water, causing his expression to soften.

“I know, Miss Granger, that you are truly overwhelmed by this gesture. I need you to kno—”

Hermione shook her head and took several steps back, interrupting Draco.

Draco frowned and walked towards her. “Please, don’t interrupt me. There is no need to hide from the truth. You see, I deduced that—”

“AhhhCHOOO!” Hermione sneezed violently.

Draco blinked. “…Bless you?”

“Thank you. Mr. Malfoy, may I please place these flowers in the trunk while you continue to enlighten me about what you have deduced? I am incredibly allergic to flowers.” Hermione sniffled, trying to find a way to contain additional sneezes. _Is there a professional way to blow my nose and take an allergy pill? I need a tissue._

Draco’s jaw dropped. “Allergic?” he muttered.

Hermione rummaged through her purse, looking for a tissue, as she replied, “Yes, sir. Very allergic. While I believe I included this in my personnel file, along with my request to avoid areas with many flowers, such as gardens, I wonder if I did not provide appropriate documentation?”

“Avoid…gardens?” Draco asked, voice strained.

“Yes, sir. Obviously it is not as significant of a problem when I have advance notice, as I did during the Ambassador’s reception, because I can preemptively take medicine. But I try to avoid flora as much as possible,” she replied in voice she hoped was neutral.

Hermione popped her head up and noted Draco’s obviously dismayed reaction. “Thank you for the gift though, sir. It’s the thought that counts. Would you like to keep them to give to another woman, perhaps? Shall I put them in the trunk?” She offered.

“There is no other woman,” Draco intoned darkly.

Hermione gingerly grabbed the vase from his iron grip and popped them in the trunk before ushering him to the passenger side. “I am sure you could have any woman you wanted, Mr. Malfoy. Please do not take any offense to what I said.”

“I’m not sleeping with Pansy, you know,” Draco snapped, nose-to-nose with Hermione, “I’m not dating anyone else either. Are you happy now?”

Hermione gently pushed Draco into his seat and closed the door. She took a deep breath as she walked to the driver’s side. _I must have done something pretty terrible in my past life._ She slid into the car and turned to Draco, saying, “Sir, I’m happy if you’re happy. Are you happy about not dating?”

“That is _none_ of your business,” Draco growled.

Hermione grit her teeth and counted to five before she replied, “In all honesty, sir, I’m having a little bit of trouble tracking our conversation. Let’s get you home. How does that sound?”

“You want to get rid of me!” Draco exclaimed, offended.

“Sir, that is distinctly not—”

“I bet that getting rid of me would make you happy, huh?”

“Please, that’s not what I’m saying here—”

“Well, you can’t get rid of me just yet! You promised to find me a replacement,” Draco intoned darkly.

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll find—”

“Why don’t you just take the day off tomorrow?” Draco interrupted, “Save yourself the trouble of seeing me.”

Hermione paused. “Are you genuinely offering me the day off tomorrow?” she asked, hesitant.

“Yes. Take it. I demand you take the day off.” Draco grumbled.

Pulling up to a red light, Hermione turned and smiled a genuine smile. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I really appreciate that. Rest assured I will find you the best executive assistant in the—”

“Have you even found another job yet?” Draco interrupted.

Hermione paused. “Not yet, sir.”

“Are you going to stay in London?”

She sighed, “That would depend on the next job that I find.”

“If you don’t have a job and you aren’t planning on moving, then why are you going to quit?” Draco asked, voice low and frustrated.

Hermione gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. “Personal reasons, sir.”

“Like what?” Draco pressed.

She sighed as she pulled up in front of his home. Shifting to park, she turned to him and replied, “Personal means something that you don’t share with your boss.”

Draco angrily opened the door before he stalked over to her side, pulling her door open. “Well, pretend I’m not your boss. That’s an order.”

Hermione carefully pasted on a neutral face. “Mr. Malfoy, if you’re giving me an order to do something, then you are acting as my boss.”

Draco tugged at his hair. _I can’t seem to make a solid point tonight. Stupid alcohol_. “Just…just tell me, Miss Granger.”

Hermione stared at the floor before quietly replying, “I want to get my life back.”

“Huh?”

She turned to him, determined expression set on her face. “I want to get my life back. I have spent seven years dedicated to this job, which means that I have had minimal time for friends and family, or the research I was promised I’d be able to do at the company, let alone time to date. I want to date. I want to get married one day. I want to have a life that is more than working for someone who expects me to be there any moment of any day, even at—” she checked her watch before she through her hands in the air in exasperation,“—1:15 on a weekday morning. I want more than this!”

Realizing her mistake and how loud she’d become, Hermione softly closed her mouth as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

“Do you mean all of that?” Draco asked quietly.

“Yes, sir.” Hermione responded, face once again neutral.

“Then we have a very easy solution,” Draco replied.

“I need to quit—” Hermione began.

Draco dropped to one knee. “Keep your job. Marry me.”


End file.
